Life at Mckinney hall
by obsessive1987
Summary: Bella Swan has moved all the way to California to go to a special boarding school. She will meet new people and learn about life, love, friendship and all the different dark reasons why people go there in the first place. All human.
1. Chapter 1

I came up with this idea for a story when I was working today. (and bored out of my mind) Hope you like it.

(song is: never alone by barlow girl

Title of the school comes from the movie White oleander)

**I don't own anything, except the books!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's pov**

I was so tired. Going all the way to California by plain and bus wasn't very amusing. I got of the bus, not saying anything to the driver, and clicked for the next song on my Ipod. I listened to the lyrics as I was trying to figure out how to walk. My backpack full and heavy was starting to hurt my back.

_I cried out with no reply and I can't feel you by my side so,_

_I'll hold tight to what I know, you're here and i'm never alone. _

I lipsynced without making sound. I crossed another road and looked at the big building before me. It had huge walls and windows and a big lawn. A couple of trees profited for shadow on the big field that was surrounded by enormous walls and a huge gate. I walked to the gate and followed the pad that said "Main desk".

A old woman, named Rosie, sat at the desk.

"Can I help you, miss?" she said with an angelic voice.

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan. I should be on a list or something" I said while I put my bag down.

"Allright, let's see......yes Isabella Swan. Here is your key to your room. It's on the third floor and then to the right. This is your scedule for the week. Announcement can be found on the bulliten board. If you have any questions you should go to your guidance counselor. Your roommate Alice will be helping you through the first week. She's home at about 8 o'clock. Good luck miss!"

I only had listened to half what she said.

As I walked towards my room I thought about my life and how I got here. Nobody has to know that. It's bad enough that i'm here. Thank god it was sunday, so I could relaxed and look around today. I hoped that this Alice girl was nice.

I opened the door of room 322 and screened it immediatly. It was rather big for two persons. Two beds, a couch, two closets and two desks. I put my bag down on the bed that was still empty and layed down.

After laying down for a few minutes, i decided to unpack and look around.

I walked of the stairs quietly. I hadden't realised how big this place was. From the outside it looked smaller than it was on the inside, and the outside was allready huge! It wasn't really crowded, as it was sunday and i think that a lot of students were home at the weekends. I would never do that. I walked past a few rooms that looked like classrooms. I heard a sound coming out of one room. Without making any myself i peeped through the door. A boy was sitting on the side of what supposed to be a stage. He looked down at a paper, wrote something down and hit the strings of his guitar. I was planning on walking away but being my clumsy self I tripped, landing down with a huge smack. I turned around to get up and saw a stretched hand. I took it and the boy helped me get up.

"Thanks" I said softly

"Your welcome, were you just listening at the door?" He asked, staring at me intensely

"Yeah" I said half smiling.

"Don't ever do that again!"he said angry and left. I quickly, part confused and part ashamed, went back to my room just to see a small girl, with spunky darkbrown hair looking at me.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen" she said and shook my hand

"Bella" I only said back as i quickly shook of her hand.

"Well Bella, it's really great that you are my roommate. It felt kinda lonely being alone in this room. You're almost in all of my classes so I can lead the way. What do you think of this place?" she said so quick I almost couldn't understand what she was saying.

"I don't really know, just got here" I sat down on my bed.

"You're not the talkative girl are ya? Well, you will be. It's really lovely here, this place grows on ya. I'm staying here for 1 year now, but i've been here before that because my brother also goes to this school"

"Why are you here?" I asked, knowing that everyone here has a good reason to be here. This was no ordinary bording school. No, if you go here, you must have done something disturbing.

" I can't actually say that, all I can say that it involves my brother" she said and turned her back at me. I was being nosey.

"Why are you here?" she asked back

"I ... i.... can't ...won't uhm. It's complicated."

"Okay" she just answered and we talked about other stuff the entire night. What music we like, books, tv shows, movies, sport, her boyfriend. I didn't want the night to end because tomorrow was monday.

School


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Alice's alarmclock buzzing. I got up, put it out and got dressed quickly. I put a hairband in my hair and put on some mascara.

Alice was getting up and rushing as fast as me.

We got downstairs in the big cafeteria to eat our breakfast. The boy I saw playing guitar yesterday came our way. I choked in a piece of bread. Was he going to hurt me? Or give me a hard time?

The opposite was the truth. He sat down and hugged Alice. Was this boy her boyfriend?

"Bella, this is Edward, my brother. Edward this is Bella, my new roommate. She just got here yesterday" Alice spoke and took a sip from her milk.

"Nice to meet you" he said coldly and started to eat.

"Yeah" I spoke softly and finished my breakfast. After ten minutes Edward got up and left, while he did that, he didn't speak. He only stroked Alice's hair.

"Sorry about my brother. He is......complicated" she said

" It's allright."

"No it's not." she got watery eyes "He used to be fun and alive. Now he's not because of....yeah stuff" I didn't even bother to ask because of what.

"Come on, let's go to the first class'" i said and looked at my scedule. I saw that my first class was biology, a course that Alice didn't have with me. She showed me the way to the class and said goodbye. I walked in the room and the teacher immediatly shook my hand.

"Hello, you must be Bella. I'm prof. Eric Olsen. But you can just call me Eric."

"Nice to meet you" I said to be polite. He told me to sit in the back row. There was only one empty seat. And for my pleasure, i was just finding out who was my partner. He walked in the classroom wearing his dark jeans and almost grey shirt. He signed.

"Hello Edward"I said blushing and he sat down without saying anything.

"Let's begin, students. I all saw your papers and i must say there were some really good ones. Edward, great work, you got an A" Eric walked through the room giving back the papers. "Mandy, a C, i know you can do better girl.....Stan" I wasn't listening anymore. I couldn't care less what the others got in bio.

"Okay your new assignment will be a project you will have to do with your partner." As the teacher handed out the assignment, i looked at Edward. Who didn't look amused. What was it that he hated about me?

**Edward's POV**

I don't want to work together with her. I don't. Not that it's because of her but I work better alone. I really didn't know much about Bella. All I knew was that she was pretty, in her unique way. She blushed a lot, so I guess she's really shy. And she crosses her arms in front of her chest a lot while pulling her shoulders forward. That probably meant that she was not really confident about herself. I could read body language really well, after spending hours and hours with the guidance counselor. My past wasn't pretty and Alice is the reason I was alive. She's not my real sister, but my stepsister.

Bella was looking at me. It made me a bit scared. I stared back at her and spoke out.

"Okay, neither of us want to work with the other, so I'll do this"i pointed something out on the paper the teacher had just got us "and you the rest"

"Unfortunatly, Mr. Cullen, that's not how it works!" Arrg, I wish Eric hadden't heard that.

After a brief introduction to the new project, I took Bella to the library. We sat down at a table in the corner, between to big bookcases.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she said, placing her hand immediatly over her mouth. I guess she didn't want to say that.

I felt bad. I didn't hate her. I just don't trust people.

"I don't" I spoke softly and I saw her smile a little. The way she smiled was actually kinda cute.

"I just don't speak a lot, to other people, accept Alice that is". I said to her. She made me feel weird inside. Like I could tell her everything.

We started working and working and after an hour we decided to stop and finish the rest tomorrow.

"So, what is your favorite movie?" I asked her

"mmm...I think i don't have one. I like lots of different ones."

"Do you have brothers or sisters?"I asked another question. It didn't seem to bother her though

"I had one. His name was Peter. He died when I was 10"

"I'm sorry" i apologised

"It's okay, you didn't know" she gave me that small smile again and for the first time i smiled back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

I really liked working with Bella. She was different. I had a feeling that she really listened to me. And that smile...would make my heart melt. I still had to be on my guard. Some people mean to be sweet, but turn out otherwise.

Alice approced me and asked if I wanted to watch a movie with Bella, Jasper and her. Jasper was my sisters' boyfriend and a good friend of mine. His mum was an alcoholic and he never met his father. That's why he was here. He didn't mind talking about it and he could explain everything really well and polite. He was harmless... that's probably the reason why i let him date my sister.

I accepted the invitation and went, after dinner that is, to my room to change into a different shirt. I hoped this was going to be a lovely evening.

**Bella's POV**

It was weird, but I was kinda nervous when I found out that Alice had invited Edward. Ofcourse Jasper was coming to and would be all over Alice, which would leave me and Edward.

I changed my sweatshirt into a t-shirt with long sleeves. I fixed my hair and applied a new layer of mascara on my eyelashes. Still nervous, I sat down on the couch and waited 'till the guests arrived. Alice walked into the room, looking like a fairy. She wore a grey dress with black lace over the silky grey fabric. She picked up two dvd boxes.

"Okay, it's either Spiderman 3 or Transformers" she looked at me.

"Spiderman it is"I smiled and got up when I heard a knock on the door. A pretty blonde boy stood in front of Edward. He stretched out his hand to shake mine.

"Hello, I'm Jasper, Alices' boyfriend." he said

"I'm Bella"I smiled and sat down. Alice sat down beside me and Jasper beside her. Edward looked at our dvd choices and smiled. He started the dvd and sat down next to me. The movie started and I saw Alice curling up on Jasper. I wish I could just do that, but I couldn't. It would be to hard. It made me remember him and all the things he had down to me. We were at the part where Maryjane and Peter were laying in the web. I could feel Edwards hand sliding towards mine and than I snapped

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

**Edward's POV**

I was getting rather comfy on the couch, sitting next to Bella. I could smell her, she smelled beautifully. Like strawberries and peppermint. I felt so comfortable and I put all my trust in her. I looked down at her hand, that layed on her knee. Without thinking I slid my hand towards her. She pulled it away quickly

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled and got up. She ran outside and slammed the door. I looked at Jasper and Alice, who both lifted their shoulders. What had I done? Well actually, I hadden't done anything that disturbing. There was something in her, that made her react this way. Or did she really hate me?

**Bella's POV**

I stormed out of the room. I had to think, more importantly, I had to breathe first. It's not that he had done something bad. I just....it caught me off guard. I flipped out. And all because of him. Because he....he... I couldn't even say what he had done to me. I sat down and fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was 5 o'clock. I got up went to my own room, thinking that Edward and Jasper would be gone and Alice would be asleep. Fortunatly i thought right. I quicky got in bed and fell asleep.

The next morning went really fast. I didn't see Edward at breakfast and my first three lessons were without him. Alice didn't even speak of what had happened the night before. She was just her happy-self.

"Okay, Bells, I'm gonna go. Good luck in Bio!" She smiled and hopped away. I walked slowly to class. Not wanting to see Edward. I was ashamed, ashamed of my reaction towards him. I saw him sitting in class. He looked up when I entered the room and looked down again. I sat down next to him and looked at the ground, like he did. As if we were looking for words to speak. The teached hit the lights and started a movie.

I looked at Edward. I had to speak to him

"Pssst Edward"I whispered. He didn't speak, he just stared at me.

"I wanted to apologize, I'm sorry. I overreacted." I looked down at the ground, blushing, feeling ashamed again.

"Why did you react that way?" he whispered back, scooting over closer.

"I just....it's hard to explain. I just...got frightened"

"You're saying you're scared of me"

"No not you, really, just..." I stuttered. He must have seen it was difficult for me to say it because his face softened and he looked at me with a more friendly stare.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me right away. It's your secret" he gave me a small smile. He was right, it was my secret.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edwards' pov**

Whatever it was that made her react the way she did, she didn't need to tell me. I wanted to know but....I didn't want to freak her out again.

After bio I when to the musicroom to clear my mind. I had the rest of the day of so it didn't really matter much.

I saw Jasper and Alice walking past the room, twirling around as usual. I wanted to be like that. So happy and carefree like my wonderfull sister. I really would jump through hoops of fire for her. She's amazing. She's smart, kind, beautifull and has such a warm and big heart. Jasper was a lucky man. I trusted him with her.

Jasper has also been through a lot. He told me once, that he put his drunk muther in the shower and help her get clean while she got sick. If that's not trustworthy, than I don't know what was.

I picked up the guitar from its standard and started to hit the snares one by one. The notes suddenly formed a melody and I started to hum. The humming went to soft singing, closing my eyes along the way.

_Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just to late and we can't go back, i'm sorry I can't be perfect_

I broke into a little solo. When I opened my eyes again, i saw her standing in the doorway.

**Bella's pov**

I heard someone sing softly and followed the sound. I saw him sitting again, at the same place where I first had seen him. He was looking down, the words flowing softly over those beautiful lips. He looked up and saw me

"I'm ...I ...sorry I didn't mean to...erm" I stuttered. Great, as if i'm not abnormal enough. I can't even speak right.

'"It's okay." he smiled

"It sounded really good. It was Simple Plan right!?" I smiled and walked towards him.

"Yeah it was and erm...thanks" his cheeks turned scarlett. Was he blushing? Either way, he looked totally cute.

**Edwards' pov**

Oh my god! I think i was blushing like a crazy one. She probably noticed because she smiled to herself. She sat down in front of me. I wonder if she could sing? I took the chance that i had, having her this close to me, and i started to sing a second song

_Angel of mercy, how did you find me? Where did you read my story?_

_Pulled from the papers, __Desperate and hardened_, _seeking a moment every fix._

_All I wanted to say. All I wanted to do_

_Is fall apart now_

_All I wanted to feel. I wanted to love_

_Its all my fault now_

_A Tradegy I fear_

_Angel of mercy_

_How did you find me?_

_How did you pick me up again?_

_Angel mercy_

_How did you move me?_

_Why am I on my feet again?_

_And I see you_

_Whoa Whoa Whoa_

_I feel you_

_Whoa Whoa Whoa_

Suddenly I stopped. Was that a tear on her cheeck?

**Bella's pov**

I couldn't help but to cry at this beautiful song. It was like he wrote it for me. I saw him staring at me.

"I'm sorry....it's just. No-one ever sang a song to me!" I said and saw him eraching his hand up. With a featherlight touch he wiped the tear of my cheeck, leaving it tingling where he touched.

"I'm sorry"He quickly sat. I guess he remembered my outburst

"It's okay" I said. I was afraid. Afraid that i possibly, maybe, liked him to much. Afraid that he could hurt me, just like he did.

"Edward i...i'm...I got to go" and with that I ran out of the room. Knowing that I couldn't run away from my feelings.

****

**It took me long enough right? sorry guys. thanks for everyone who add this story or reviewed it. Big huggs for all of you.**

**Song in this chapter: Simple plan - Perfect and One republic - Mercy**


End file.
